Ave Morti, Morituri te salutant !
by Srithanio
Summary: Série de One-shots sur les malheurs d'un psychopompe. Honnêtement, vous croyez que c'est simple de s'occuper des âmes des habitants du Disque-Monde, vous?
1. Chapter 1

_Titre_ :**Morituri te salutant 1**

_Disclaimer:__ Le Bilboquet est à moi! Bon, le reste est à Pratchett, mais c'est moins important._

_Correctrice:__ Mirliton_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Boule et bosse**

- Mais je ne comprends pas !

Le Faucheur attendait patiemment. Il était habitué aux plaintes des défunts récents. Et patati je ne peux pas être mort, et patata vous devez vous tromper, et patato repassez dans 10 ou 20 ans. C'éait toujours pareil.

Quoique ce mort-ci était plutôt original. Il n'avait encore jamais vu quiconque avec une tête aussi cabossée: on aurait dit une de ces boulettes de terre molle que les petits enfants essayaient de modeler en visage, et que les parents ne savaient jamais trop comment interpréter. **(1)**

- Je ne peux pas être mort, pas maintenant! Pas avant les jeux Anhk-Morpokiens de bilboquet! C'est le but de ma vie!

- C'ETAIT.

La remarque lui glissa dessus comme de une goutte d'eau sur le K-Way d'un canard aspergé d'imperméabilisant.

- L'année dernière je me suis fait battre de peu par Adoucissant Collins, cet amateur, tout ça parce que quelqu'un m'a assommé par derrière pendant la compétition! "Plus doué que moi", tu parles, je suis sûr qu'il avait caché des protections sous ses vêtements! Et cette année je n'ai pas arrété de m'entrainer pour être le meilleur et l'écraser, lui et le type qu'il avait engagé pour me mettre hors concours! Alors vous croyez vraiment que je vais partir maintenant, et abandonner ma revanche? Hors de question !

Tout au long de son discours, le mort avait fait les cents pas en faisant des grands gestes de ses bras. Le Faucheur était fasciné par son visage; on aurait dit qu'on y décrouvrait de nouveaux reliefs à chaque fois qu'on le voyait sous un angle différent.

- JE PEUX VOUS POSER UNE QUESTION ?

- Sur la figure du double crac au bilboquet **(2)** ?

- NON. VOUS ÊTES UN KAPPA **(3)** ?

La question n'eut pas l'air de plaire au spectre.

- Eh, ne m'insultez pas! Je suis un honorable joueur de bilboquet, restez poli !

- MAIS VOTRE TÊTE ...

- Est tout à fait normale !

- MAIS CETTE BOSSE ...

- La bosse des maths.

- ET CELLE LA?

- La bosse de l'ouverture des portes avec une épingle .

- ET CELLE CI ?

- La bosse des bosses.

- ET CE CREUX SUR VOTRE VISAGE?" Continua la Mort en pointant une cavité de la taille d'une boule de pétanque sur le visage qui s'évanouissait peu à peu.

- J'ai toujours eu le nez creux.

- MAIS IL EST SUR VOTRE ARCADE SOURCILLIERE .

- C'est parce que je n'ai pas la bosse de l'anatomie." Lui répondit-il sans sourciller.

- MAIS ...

- Ecoutez, si ce n'était pas naturel je le saurais. Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour me fracasser le crâne et ne pas m'en souvenir !

- AH ?

- Je suis un génie du bilboquet moi! Alors forcément ...

- DITES ... LE BILBOQUET, C'EST QUOI?

- .. Je ne peux pas ... Le bilboquet? Vous ne connaissez pas?

- NON.

Le mort qui s'estompait peu à peu sembla redevenir un peu plus opaque. C'était l'équivalent de l'air ravi qu'un fanatique hippique (vivant) aurait eu si un quidam imprudent lui avait parlé de son cheval de bataille préféré.

- Incroyable ! C'est le plus beau sport du monde, le jeu d'adresse connu depuis des millénaires! Même les trolls y jouent ! Il a été inventé il y a 678 ans par Grumpf "Slurp" Tailleferme **(4)** ! Depuis, la pratique s'en est répandue **(5)** chez toutes les races, et dans toutes les régions du Disque! Et dire qu'il ne s'agit que d'un jeu tout simple à la base: il faut juste réussir à enfiler la boule sur le bâton! Simple, mais si amusant, si artistique ...

Ca semblait intéressant.

- AH? ET CA RESSEMBLE A QUOI?

- A ça.

Le défunt se pencha et essaya d'attraper une grosse boule de bois reliée à un bâton sculpté, par une longue corde. Ladite boule était rouge de sang et gisait près du visage de la victime.

Sa main passa au travers.

- Maiiiiiiiiis! Il a été tout abîmé par le choc ! Je n'arrive même pas à le prendre !

- VOUS ETES MORT, JE VOUS LE RAPPELLE.

- Oui oui, je sais" répondit le spectre indiquant clairement qu'il était plus facile de se réincarner que de réparer son bilboquet."Mais pourquoi je ne peux pas l'attraper !?

- PARCE QUE VOUS ÊTES MORT.

- Ce n'est pas une excuse! Je ne peux même pas le nettoyer, regardez moi tout ce sang! Ohlala, si j'avais su je l'aurais posé sur une table avant de me faire ouvrir le crâne ...

Le mort avait véritablement l'air catastrophé.

- Je ne peux pas partir pour l'au-delà avec mon outil dans cet état là! Un artiste doit toujours garder ses possessions en état!

- VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE CHOIX.

- Ah si! Je peux rester là et vous faire attendre jusqu'à ce que vous me laissiez nettoyer ça!

Sous le regard du Faucheur, le défunt redevint de plus en plus opaque. Même les trous dans son crâne semblaient plus matériels. Il soupira: il avait vu ça dans le cas de quelques défunts obsédés, et ça pouvait prendre longtemps avant qu'ils ne se décident à lâcher prise.

- DITES, J'AI D'AUTRES RENDEZ-VOUS MOI.

- M'en fiche! Faites moi retournez dans mon corps!

- CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE.

- Alors je ne bougerai pas!

- MAIS VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE CHOIX.

- J'ai décidé que je bougerai jusqu'à ce que j'entende le mot magique!

Le Mot Magique? Ca rappelait au Faucheur de vieux souvenirs de Suzanne et de ses parents ..

- S'IL VOUS PLAIT ?

- Non !

- MERCI ?

- Non plus!

C'était quoi le dernier déjà ?

- SI TU LE FAIS PAS JE HURLE ?" tenta le Faucheur.

Vu la tête ahurie du bilboquettiste, ce n'était pas ça.

- Mais non! C'est pas compliqué! "Je vais m'en occuper!"

- JE VAIS M'EN OCCUPER ?

- Oui. Si vous me promettez de nettoyer mon bilboquet et de le ranger, je m'en vais.

- OH. D'ACCORD.

- Bah vous voyez !

Le Fantôme, l'air plus serein, s'évanouit peu à peu. Avant de disparaître, il lâcha ses derniers mots:

"A l'eau et au savon doux, hein! Attention au vernis !"

Originale comme épitaphe, pensa la Mort.

Soupirant, il sortit un sablier de sa poche et le consulta. Bon, il avait quelques minutes avant qu'un malheureux touriste se suicide.**(6)**

Il attrapa le bilboquet dans la mare de sang près du crâne du défunt, et alla le nettoyer à la cuisine. Une fois propre, il l'observa plus attentivement. Pourquoi le défunt avait il accordé autant d'importance à ce jouet? Etait ce si amusant que ça?

-COUIIIIGNNNN ?!

La Mort-aux-Rats, perché sur le bord de l'évier, venait de glisser dans l'évier. Il en ressortit: avec la mousse sur sa cape, il avait des airs de ressemblance avec un lapin blanc stressé.

La similitude augmenta encore quand il se mit à sautiller sur place en tapotant son poignet.

- COUI !

- OUI JE SAIS. JE SUIS EN RETARD. JE VAIS Y ALLER.

Oui, mais le jeu avait l'air si amusant ...

- MAIS AVANT ...

Il attrapa la boule et l'enfonça sur le bâton. Puis il tendit son bras en tenant fermement le bout de bois.

- UN ... DEUX ... TROIS !

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_Peu de temps après, dans un autre univers ..._

- AIE!

- Oh, arrêtez d'être aussi douillet!

- SNH SNH SNH !

- MAIS CA FAIT MAL.

- Pas étonnant. Encore heureux que vous ne soyez pas vivant, vous auriez été tué sur le coup.

- JE SAIS. UN COUP DE CHANCE.

- Alors dites à la Chance de taper moins fort la prochaine fois.

Il y eut un moment de silence entrecoupé par les ricanements de la Couineuse.

- Maitre ...

- OUI ALBERT?

- Vous ne savez vraiment pas comment vous avez réussi à vous faire ça? Votre crâne est carrément enfoncé!

- AUCUNE IDEE.

- Même pas un soupçon?

- JE NE ME RAPPELLE DE RIEN.

- SNH SNH SNH !

- ET ARRÊTE DE RIRE TOI.

- Vous vous êtes pas raté en tout cas. On dirait presque un puzzle.

- UN PUZZLE? C'EST QUOI?

- ... J'aurais pas dû dire ça ...

- SNH SNH SNH !

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Notes:**

**(1)** "Mais oui mon petit,elle est belle ta ... euh ... ton ... Chérie, tu peux venir voir une minute ?"

**(2)** Figure très impressionnante; elle est essayée par beaucoup, mais peu réussie. On envoie la boule en l'air, on la fait rebondir sur le crâne puis sur l'entrejambe-genou-ventre, et on essaie de la réenfiler sur le trou. On la considère comme maitrisée si le bilboquetteur est capable de rester debout et d'appeller les urgences tout seul ensuite.

**(3)** Personnage de la mythologie asiatique. Il s'agit d'un humanoïde amphibie ayant pour principale caractéristique d'avoir un creux sur le crâne qu'il remplit d'eau, pour ne pas mourir de déhydratation sur la terre ferme.

La version du Disque Monde a pour caractéristique de préférer l'alcool à l'eau et vit à proximité des distilleries, voire carrément dans les bacs de bière prête à la consommation.

Maintenant, vous savez d'où viennent ces petites bêbêtes gluantes qu'on trouve dans certains alcools ... Bonne dégustation!

**(4)** Grumpf Tailleferme était un nain pourvu d'un crâne très dur. Son hobby dans la vie était de le prouver en se fracassant sur la tête toutes sortes d'objets (roc, table, nez du voisin) et de ramasser ensuite l'argent des paris. Un jour où il n'avait pas assez lampé et trop bu, il fut entrainé dans une bagarre; il eut l'idée d'attacher un petit chaudron à une corde et le faire tournoyer dans la salle pour assommer ses attaquants **(4bis). **Hélas, il eut un vieux réflexe à la fin du combat et se projeta le chaudron sur la tête. Contre toute attente celui ci ne se cassa pas, mais il était de tel gabarit qu'il ne réussit jamais à en sortir la tête. Grumpf dut finir ses jours en se nourrissant à la paille, d'où son surnom: "Slurp"

**(4bis)** Réinvention de la masse d'arme et invention de l'arme bactériologique: le chaudron était plein de pâte à "pain de nain", et de très nombreux nains durent se faire soigner pour avoir ingérer des aliments tels que litière pour chats, navet centenaire et eau de l'Ankh.

**(5)** A la fois dans le domaine du jeu et la guerre. Une vieille famille du Trigonocéphale avait même pour blason un bilboquet croisé avec une épée sur fond rouge sang, et comme devise: "Le jeu est un entrainement à la guerre. Ou l'inverse".

**(6)** Suicide au sens d'Ankh-Morpork. Il était entré dans une taverne des Ombres portant un badge _Peace and Love_ et avait demandé au barman troll "un Martini on the roc, dans un verre propre siouplé".


	2. Leçon d'anatomie

_**Titre : **__Ave Morty, Morituri te salutant !_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Albert, La Mort-aux-Rats et la Mort-Tout-Court sont la propriété de Sir Terry Pratchett. Ladiméra est inspirée de plusieurs personnages, dont notamment Suzanne Calvin (bravo Mirli' !)de Asimov, et de Temperance Brennan de la série Bones. Et la petite Térébenthine est inspiré par l'industrie des solvants & vernis._

_Bref, tout appartient à tout le monde sauf à moi._

_**Correctrice: **__Mirliton_

_**Blabla de l'auteur:**__ Encore un délire créé par une petite note. Et pour fêter ça, j'ai écrit un texte sans aucune note de bas de page, remarquez l'exploit!_

_

* * *

_

**Leçon d'anatomie**

Le professeur Ladimera entra dans la salle.

La pièce résonna de ses bruits de pas: elle frappait le carrelage de ses pieds comme s'il l'avait personnellement insulté. Elle se dirigea vers un coin de la salle, et commença à arranger des objets métalliques au bout d'une table d'acier, qui supportait un objet long recouvert d'un drap. Le soleil éclairait avec timidité cette partie de la piéce, mais pas assez pour réchauffer l'atmosphère. En plus, à Ankh-Morpock, le Soleil devait traverser tellement de brumes, nuages et autres vapeurs toxiques qu'il tirait plus sur le verdâtre que sur le jaune.

De toute façon, Andréa Ladimera n'en avait pas grand chose à faire, du soleil. Elle préparait son plateau pour sa prochaine autopsie.

C'était une toute petite femme d'apparence dure et insensible. On la comparait assez souvent à une poupée, autant à cause de son visage blanc et de ses cheveux blonds que de son expression froide et figée. Elle était très très intelligente et en avait conscience, ce qui expliquait qu'elle soit plus hautaine que le grand Om invité à une messe de village, plus dure qu'un mur de béton renforcé de parpaings, et d'une façon générale totalement imbuvable en société.

Si elle était devenue légiste, c'était surtout parce que les morts, eux, ne passent pas leur temps à dire des sottises.

Son métier n'était pas une passion: son métier était sa vie même. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps à accueillir les cadavres, à les examiner et à déterminer leur identité. Ce qui lui restait de temps libre, elle le passait à remplir la paperasse et hurler sur les autres, jamais assez compétents et soigneux à son goût.

Certains disaient qu'à force de fréquenter des cadavres, elle en avait acquis les caractéristiques: pâleur, raideur, insensibilité, et une envie de courir en hurlant quand elle vous adressait la parole par surprise. D'autres disaient qu'elle en avait même appris le langage, et que c'était pour cela qu'elle était aussi forte dans son domaine.

Parce que s'il y avait une chose que mêmes les langues de vipères devaient lui reconnaitre, c'est qu'elle était douée. A partir d'un bras, elle pouvait vous donner des informations comme l'âge, le sexe, la corpulence, le métier. Dans un cas, elle avait même pu déterminer son niveau d'instruction en pensant à compter le nombre de fautes d'orthographe sur un tatouage. Elle avait retenu tous les rites funèbres des civilisations connues, tous les dieux de la mort vénérés, et tout ce que les religions comptaient de macabre et mortel. Elle connaissait par leur petit noms tous les embaumeurs, vendeurs de cercueils, fabricants de couronnes funéraires et prêtres chargés des cérémonies du pays.

Andréa Ladiméra était la meilleure dans son domaine, et c'était pour garder ce titre qu'elle se trouvait là..

Elle venait d'arriver à Ankh-Morpork, et elle détestait déjà cette ville. Sale, puante et pleine de bruits, elle lui évoquait une termitière sur une décharge publique, sans le coté industrieux et organisé. Elle regrettait déjà sa petite ville de Quirm, son air respirable, ses rues propres et sa morgue bien organisée.

Parce que cette morgue-ci, franchement ....

Un exemple au hasard: la glace. Dans sa morgue à Quirm, il y avait une glacière où on en gardait plusieurs kilos , au cas où. Ici, quand un corps arrivait, il fallait traverser la rue et aller demander poliment à la Boutique Saucisses-Tripes de lui prêter "quelques pains de glace, mais pas trop utilisés si vous v'lez bien, ça serait bien aimable d'vot'part", dixit les employés.

Atterrant.

Ou les instruments. Elle avait eu une discussion agitée avec un des employés qui avait mis au milieu des scalpels, écarteurs et autres outils indispensables ... un coupe-ongle. "Bah oui, M'dame, je suis croque-mort mais y'a vraiment des gens qui sont pas propres! Ils pourraient se couper, ou au moins, se nettoyer les ongles des pieds avant de mourir, j'vous jure! "

Désespérant.

Et si seulement cet employé avait été l'exception qui confirmait la règle ... Mais non. Ils étaient tous aussi fêlés les uns que les autres, et le pire restait l'autre légiste, Igor. On aurait juré que lors de sa création (son montage ?), son créateur s'était trouvé à court de matière première et avait assemblé des morceaux de tout ce qui commençait par Homo et se terminait par un nom à rallonge, et avait en plus mis quelques bouts de gorille pour combler les trous. A chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, elle s'attendait à e qu'il lui demande si elle pouvait le caser dans son agenda pour une autopsie de dernière minute.

Quelle morgue de fous.

Si elle était là, c'était uniquement parce la ville était connue pour avoir des cadavres très intéressants, et qu'en tant que professionnelle, elle se devait de rester à la pointe de sa technique.

Le cadavre qu'elle allait autopsier maintenant devrait l'aider. Elle n'en avait jamais vu de tel.

Elle se mit debout sur le tabouret pour atteindre la table, souleva le drap et examina le corps. Il était exactement comme dans son souvenir, à part peut-être les yeux ... N'étaient ils pas fermés avant?

Non, elle devait se tromper.

Elle consulta sa montre.

- Heure de l'autopsie ...

La montre s'ouvrit, et un petit diable hors d'haleine continua:

- Y'a pas le feu ... patronne! Au troisième coup de pédale ... il sera exactement ... dans les 10 heures ou 11 ... heures du matin.

- Quoi ?!

- Bah quoi? ... De toute façon, pourquoi .... vous voulez l'heure? ... Il a rendez-vous ce corps? " lui répliqua-t-il.

Elle referma sèchement sa montre. Grand Io, qu'elle détestait cette ville. Même les diablotins étaient incapables de faire leur travail.

- Tant pis pour l'heure, je commence.

Elle attrapa une scie sur le plateau, se retourna vers le corps, crut voir le cadavre bouger et tout devint noir.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

La première chose qu'elle vit en rouvrant les yeux, ce fut une pièce où les règles de la gravité semblaient inversées: le sol avait décidé de ressembler au mur et laissait passer les rayons du soleil par ce qui ressemblait à une fenêtre, alors que sur le mur reposait les meubles et elle-même.

Ah. Elle était allongée par terre .

La femme commença donc par se redresser: la salle d'autopsie avait visiblement subi le passage d'une mini-tornade. Le plateau d'instrument était tombé au sol, dispersant sous le choc les instruments dans la pièce. L'impact avait dû être violent, parce qu'elle pouvait voir un des scalpels carrément planté dans le mur. La table où reposait le corps avant sa chute avait basculé sur le coté, et un tabouret avec un pied cassé était couché à coté. Une des fenêtres avaient été brisée de l'intérieur, d'après l'absence de morceaux de verre sur le sol. Mais le plus curieux, c'était qu'elle ne voyait aucune trace du corps qu'elle examinait juste avant.

Mais qu'est ce qui s'était passé encore? Un cambriolage? Pour voler un cadavre. C'était stupide: personne n'avait pu rentrer sans qu'elle s'en rende compte.

Oh. Elle venait de voir un nouvel élément: le cadavre d'une femme à ses pieds, baignant dans son sang. Encore du boulot en perspective.

Elle s'accroupit quelques secondes, le temps de réaliser un examen purement visuel puis se redressa.

Bon, pas la peine de se presser: elle devrait remplir de la paperasse, autopsier ce corps et hurler sur les légistes autochtones bien assez tôt. Autant commencer par ranger cette pièce-ci. Alors, par quoi devrait elle commencer?

Alors qu'elle se demandait comment elle allait pouvoir remettre debout cette lourde table d'acier, une voix retentit derrière elle:

- PROFESSEUR ?

Sans se retourner, elle répondit.

- Ca dépend. Vous cherchez qui?

- PROFESSEUR LADIMERA?

- C'est moi.

- OUI.

- Vous pouvez aller m'attendre dans mon bureau au fond du couloir.

- PARDON?

- Je suis très occupée là. Allez attendre ailleurs.

Non, elle n'arriverait pas à pousser la table, autant faire autre chose.. Sans prêter plus d'attention à son interlocuteur, elle se décida à aller ramasser les instruments gisant au sol.

Après un instant de blanc, la voix reprit:

- EUH ... MADAME ?

- Quoi, vous êtes encore là?

- OUI.

- Je vous ai dit d'aller attendre plus loin. Je dois ranger tout ce désordre.

- VOUS N'AVEZ PLUS A VOUS EN INQUIÉTER. VOUS ÊTES MORTE.

Elle s'arrêta.

- Ah ah. Très drôle.

- PARDON ?

- Je connais vos petites blagues de potache, pour faire peur à la nouvelle légiste et lui rappeler qu'elle vaut moins que les anciens. C'est raté. Allez dire à vos idiots de collègues que vous êtes tous une bande de crétins, et venez m'aider à ramasser tout ça puisque vous êtes là.

- JE NE TRAVAILLE P ... ENFIN SI, JE TRAVAILLE ICI MAIS QUE JE NE SUIS PAS LÉGISTE.

Elle se retourna pour finalement voir son interlocuteur: c'était un grand homme encapuchonné, qui tenait à la main ce qui ressemblait à une bêche .Ou une pelle? Enfin, un outil pour paysan.

- Et qui êtes vous, alors?

- LA MORT.

- Ce n'est pas drôle du tout, et pas crédible pour une piastre.

- JE SUIS LE FAUCHEUR ET JE SUIS VENU CHERCHER...

- Alors c'est une faucille que vous avez dans la main, remarqua-t-elle.

- UNE FAUX. ET JE SUIS VENU CHERCHER VOTRE ÂME.

- Mon âme ?

- VOUS ÊTES MORTE, JE DOIS VOUS ENVOYER VERS L'AU-DELÀ.

- Ben voyons. Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus vivante.

- VOUS ÊTES MORTE.

Elle lui répondit en articulant très lentement, comme à un fou:

- Je suis en cet instant même en train de discuter avec vous.

- OUI. MAIS VOUS ÊTES MORTE.

- Et vous êtes en train de me répondre.

- OUI.

- Et je serais morte?

- OUI.

Voyant qu'il ne comptait pas revenir sur sa déclaration, elle décida de réagir d'une autre façon que par la logique pure.

- Alors, suivons votre raisonnement un instant, d'accord ? Vous dites que je suis morte. Mais je suis trop intelligente pour commettre un accident c'est qu'on m'a tué c'est ça?

- EXACT.

- Alors qui m'aurait tué, dites moi? persiffla-t-elle.

- RAYMOND SOULIER.

Elle eut un instant de réflexion. Raymond Soulier? Inconnu au bataillon.

- Qui ça ?

- LE CORPS QUE VOUS EXAMINIEZ.

Elle crispa son visage, comme si elle réfléchissait à un problème ardu du style: "Qui a tué le docteur Lapêche dans la chambre forte avec un Assassin dument assermenté?".

- POUR SA DÉFENSE, IL NE L'A PAS FAIT EXPRÈS. MAIS J'IMAGINE QUE SE RÉVEILLER A LA MORGUE A CAUSE D'UN VOISIN TROP GENTIL QUI CONFOND PETITE SIESTE ET SOMMEIL ÉTERNEL, AVEC EN PLUS UNE FEMME BRANDISSANT UNE SCIE AU DESSUS DE VOUS, ÇA CAUSE DES RÉFLEXES MALHEUREUX. UN SIMPLE MOUVEMENT DE DEFENSE, QUI VOUS A MALHEUREUSEMENT FAIT TOMBER DE HAUT. IL A DU MAL A GÉRER SA FORCE, MALHEUREUSEMENT.

- C'est une expression? demanda t elle distraitement.

- NON. VOUS ÊTES TOMBÉE DU HAUT D'UN TABOURET, SUR LE TRUC A LA FORME BIZARRE.

Son visage revint à la normale.

- Impossible.

- PARDON ?

- J'ai dit que c'était impossible. Un corps pareil ne peut pas être vivant.

Visiblement, elle avait complètement occulté la dernière partie du dialogue. Qu'on lui dise qu'elle était morte était stupide; qu'on lui dise que ce corps était vivant était stupide _et_ totalement impossible, et elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça.

- MAIS DANS CE CAS-CI -

- J'ai calculé la lividité cadavérique et j'ai déterminé qu'il était mort depuis au moins 72 heures. Enfin, à moins que son assassin n'ait mis son corps dans de la glace, ou au contraire préféré le ...

- SON ASSASSIN ?

- Bien sur. Regardez, il est tout recousu de partout, et transpercé en de nombreux endroits. J'ai observé au moins six blessures mortelles au niveau du thorax, qui passaient par les poumons ou le cœur. Quand à sa tête, elle a été arrachée et recousue, plusieurs fois même. Pareil pour ses membres. Ce qui est surprenant, c'est que les sutures semblent plus ou moins âgées, mais je pense que l'assassin a utilisé du fil et des aiguilles fabriquées à différentes époques, puis vieillies dans des conditions différentes. Par contre, la raison de ce choix ne me semble pas évidente, mais il faut tenir compte des rites anciens des ...

- C'EST UN ZOMBIE.

Le professeur eut un espèce de gloussement dénué de joie.

- Zombie? Ridicule. Les zombies ne sont qu'un mythe. Oh, dans certaines cultures on parle de zombie, mais c'est en partie dû au fait qu'ils étaient incapables de différencier un mort d'un vivant. On enterrait les gens trop tôt c'est tout, et on imaginait des légendes pour donner une raison au fait que Grand Père se relevait de son cercueil au milieu de la veillée mortuaire pour aller se servir une tranche d'alligator froid, ou que ...

- C'EST UN VRAI ZOMBIE.

- Avec cette histoire de poisson et de racine ? C'est idiot. Ca causait des dommages au cerveau, qui faisait que la personne perdait mémoire et volonté, mais en aucun cas ...

- NON. ZOMBIE. IMMORTEL, IMPOSSIBLE A TUER, TOMBE EN MORCEAUX, TOUT ÇA.

- Totalement impossible. Sans sang on ne peut pas vivre, et toutes les blessures font perdre du sang, donc arrêt du cœur et des poumons. Donc on meurt. On ne peut pas survivre avec un corps comme celui-là, c'est totalement impossible. Fin de la discussion. Donc, je penchais pour un rituel ancien, inspiré par cette tribu du continent Auriental qui pense qu'en découpant chaque partie du corps du défunt puis en le raccommodant, il pourra dans l'autre monde changer de membre selon ses besoins. Vous savez, pour ne plus attendre qu'une jambe se ressoude ou autre? Il suffirait de prendre une autre jambe à la place. Bon, je ne pense pas qu'on trouve un magasin de corps en kit dans l'au-delà, et même cette idée de changer comme on veut son corps est totalement illogique, mais c'est leur croyance. Il y a aussi ce groupuscule de Sto Lat, fondé par un évadé de l'asile de la ville, qui dit que ...

Le Faucheur contemplait avec stupéfaction Ladiméra. Comment pouvait elle parler aussi longtemps sans jamais faire de pause pour reprendre son souffle? Oui oui, elle était morte donc n'avait techniquement plus besoin de respirer. Mais elle, elle croyait être encore vivante, et agissait comme d'ordinaire.

- VOUS RESPIRIEZ DE TEMPS EN TEMPS?

- Bien sur. Quelle question stupide. Je suis vivante, donc je respire. Donc je disais que je penchais pour un meurtre rituel, qui collerait bien avec ...

- MAIS VOUS ÊTES MORTE.

Son visage se tendit de nouveau un bref instant.

-Totalement ridicule.

Il tenta une autre approche.

- ET CE CORPS PAR TERRE?

- La femme là? Aucune idée, répondit elle sans se démonter. Un cadavre d'identité inconnue. La trentaine, petite taille, poids d'environ 50 kilos. La cause de la la mort est probablement cet espèce de tire-bouchon qui dépasse là, sur son flanc droit ... Voilà ce qui arrive quand on ne range pas le matériel, et en plus quand on a du matériel inadapté: un tire-bouchon dans une morgue, ça sert à quoi?

- A DÉBOUCHER LES BOUTEILLES POUR LA PAUSE DÉJEUNER DU LÉGISTE? suggéra le Faucheur.

- Elle a dû tomber dessus, d'après l'angle selon lequel il dépasse, d'où hémorragie, d'où mort. La mort a eu lieu il y a peu de temps, le sang n'a pas eu le temps de coaguler. Je dirais dans les vingt minutes.

- CETTE FEMME, C'EST VOUS.

- Impossible. Je le saurai si j'étais morte. Et je serai de toute façon incapable de discuter avec qui que ce soit.

- CA DEPEND DE L'INTERLOCUTEUR.

Le Faucheur se décida à employer les grands remèdes: il baissa son capuchon, puis il attendit la réaction.

D'ordinaire, le mort se mettait à hurler de peur, à bégayer, ou à prier. C'était bruyant, mais une fois calmé le défunt était tout à fait prêt à le laisser faire son travail. Après tout, il avait peu de chance de tomber dans l'au-delà sur quelque chose de pire qu'un squelette géant le menaçant d'une Faux.

Dans certains cas, il se retrouvait en état de choc: yeux grands ouverts, bouche béante, et avec quelques vagues "gneuuuuh" pour seul vocabulaire.

Une fois, il avait même refait mourir de peur un cardiaque. L'homme lui avait même demandé entre deux "Argh" s'il savait faire un massage cardiaque.

Mais il n'était encore jamais tombé sur un défunt qui, le toisant de bas en haut, se contente de lâcher un "Intéressant !"d'un ton passionné.

Comme quoi, il faut une première fois à tout.

Pendant que le Faucheur restait figé sur place, Ladiméra, elle, entrait en action. Elle s'approcha de lui et commença d'une voix intéressée:

- Voyons ... Observation d'un squelette, se mouvant tout seul et habillé d'une cape noire usagée. Il a une faucille ...

- UNE FAUX !

Il ne pouvait pas laisser insulter son instrument de travail quand même!

- ... dans la main droite. Taille de ... Ah, où est mon mètre ?

Elle se déplaça dans la pièce et tenta d'ouvrir un tiroir de la commode.

Sa main passa à travers.

Recrispation du visage, redétente, lueur dans les yeux.

Elle retenta de l'attraper, sans plus de succès.

Le Faucheur soupira: encore une obstinée, qui préférait modifier la réalité que de s'y adapter. Un client facile de temps à autre, c'était trop demander?

- Non mais c'est pas possible, le matériel de camelote qu'on a ici ... Encore ces idiots de mages, je parie! lâcha-t-elle en revenant vers le Faucheur. Bon, je ne ferai que des estimations pour le moment. Taille de 2m à vue de nez, ossature fine. Poids à déterminer.

- MAIS QU'EST CE QUE VOUS FAITES ?

- Pour les observations plus spécifiques... Hum.

Elle regarda son tabouret cassé, mais parut comprendre qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'attraper. Elle s'étira, se mit sur la pointe des pieds ... et abandonna. Même ainsi, elle n'arrivait pas à l'épaule du squelette.

- Vous êtes trop grand. Baissez vous, lui ordonna t elle.

- ECOUTEZ, JE N'AI PAS LE TEMPS. J'AI UNE LÈPRE SUR LE FEU, MOI.

- Baissez vous, j'ai dit! Répéta-t-elle en tapant du pied.

Elle ne se rendit pas compte que son pied passait à travers le carrelage sans faire aucun bruit. Le geste en perdait de son effet.

- NON, dit il fermement.

Elle parut comprendre qu'elle ne le convaincrait pas, et lui fit remarquer sur un ton polaire:

- Voilà pourquoi je préfère les squelettes morts. Eux, ils sont couchés, et ne se plaignent pas.

- JE SUIS UN SQUELETTE.

- Pas assez mort à mon goût, dit elle dans un soupir. Bon, d'ici je peux voir quelques éléments ..., continua-t-elle, en fixant attentivement le crâne par dessous.

- QUOI, J'AI DE LA TERRE SUR MON CRÂNE ?

Elle reprit imperturbablement son analyse, faisant comme si son sujet d'examen ne l'interrompait pas toutes les cinq minutes.

- Alors: présence d'une glabelle sus-orbitaire et d'une protubérance occipitale externe très explicites...

- DE QUOI?

- ... mais d'une inclinaison frontale qui semble contredire ces éléments.

- MA TÊTE EST TROP PENCHÉE ?

- Et l'inclinaison de votre mandibule donne une belle forme arrondie a votre menton.

- OH ? C'EST UN COMPLIMENT?

- Bien sur, il est impossible d'aboutir à une conclusion certaine avec ce seul facteur. 62.5% de fiabilité seulement pour un adulte.

- DE FIABILITE DE QUOI ?

- Je vais devoir examiner d'autres éléments. Ne bougez pas.

- POURQU- HE !

Il y eut un bruit de choc. La Faux du Faucheur venait de faire connaissance avec la terre ferme.

Le Faucheur, qui avait vu de ses yeux les pires massacres, qui avait observé les scènes les plus étranges au monde, qui était soit-disant l'être le plus imperturbable au monde, venait de laisser tomber sa faux. Et ce n'était pas une maladresse mais un contrecoup dû au choc.

Cette femme venait de lui soulever sa robe et examinait son bassin de très près !

- NON MAIS SURTOUT NE VOUS GÊNEZ PAS !

- Merci de votre permission, lui répondit elle d'un ton pince-sans-rire. Observation d'un canal pelvien bien plus large que la moyenne.

- IL N'A PAS DE CANAL DANS MON BASSIN !

- Sans compter la symphyse pubienne ...

- DE QUOI ?

- ... non clairement délimitée...

- PARCE QUE VOUS SAVEZ CE QUE CA VEUT DIRE, LIMITE?

- ... avec une arcade pubienne arrondie, pas anguleuse.

- DITES, VOUS LES INVENTEZ TOUT CES MOTS OU VOUS AVEZ UNE LISTE A PLACER ?

- Typique ça ! Voilà qui prouve mes dires !

- ARRÊTEZ DE PARLER ET ÉCOUTEZ MOI MAINTENANT.

- Quant à la circularité ...

- ET REBAISSEZ CETTE ROBE, CA FAIT COURANT D'AIR.

- Hum, je ne vois pas bien au fond. Voyons ...

Elle se rapprocha encore plus. Le faucheur lui attrapa vite les mains, avant qu'elle n'aille farfouiller dans son bassin.

- NON MAIS CA VA PAS?

Très calme, elle rapprocha son visage des mains de la Mort, et tira sur un doigt.

- Belles phalanges.

- AH NON, PAS ENCORE ! ECOUTEZ MOI AU LIEU DE MONOLOGUER.

Très digne, elle se redressa.

- Dites, vous allez me laisser finir mon analyse mademoiselle ? C'est un travail sérieux !

- C'EST QUE JE ... ATTENDEZ. VOUS AVEZ DIT QUOI ?

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Rosie Paluche contemplait d'un air éberlué le dessus de son bureau. Un tas de pièces dépareillées y reposait.

Mais c'était qui ce type?

Elle était tranquillement en train de faire ses comptes pendant sa pause quand quelqu'un avait toqué à sa porte. Elle avait aussitôt pris une pose lascive, au cas où cela aurait été un client important. Ca arrivait de temps en temps; c'est pour cela qu'elle portait sa tenue de travail même pendant les instants de détente. Et puis, ce n'était pas si inconfortable si on n'était pas frileuse.

Et l'homme était entré.

Enfin, ce n'était pas n'importe quel homme. Il était plutôt .. Grand. Et sec. Et ... et .. grand. Le genre de type qui ... qui .. Oh, zut, un genre de type. Probablement.

Et puis, ce n'était pas ça l'important, n'est-ce pas?

- VOUS ÊTES COUTURIÈRE? demanda t il de suite.

Ah, un client perdu. Et idiot probablement; avec une tenue pareille, que pourrait-elle être? Plombière ?

- Ca ne se voit pas? se moqua t elle.

- PAS TROP. VOUS DEVRIEZ RACCOMMODER LES TROUS DE VOTRE TENUE.

Bon. Ca ne devait pas être un client, après tout.

Rosie ne devait jamais vraiment se rappeler à quoi il ressemblait, mais quelque chose en lui la dissuada de se lancer dans les sarcasmes ou de le mettre à la porte manu militari.

- Euh ... Vous me voulez quoi exactement?

- VOUS AVEZ VOTRE NÉCESSAIRE A COUTURE DANS LE COIN ?

- Pardon?

Patiemment, il répéta:

- J'AI DIT: VOUS AVEZ VOTRE-

- J'avais compris.

- MAIS VOUS AVEZ DIT-

- On va éviter tout quiproquo simili-comique et véritablement gênant, d'accord? Alors, dites-moi ce que vous appelez "nécessaire à couture".

- LE MATÉRIEL NÉCESSAIRE POUR COUDRE? FILS, TISSUS, CISEAUX, AIGUILLES, ET TOUT CE QUI VA AVEC ?

- Ah. Ce matériel-là. Non, je n'en ai pas ici. Mais je peux vous recommander quelqu'un qui ...

- AH. EN FAIT, JE CHERCHAIS DES MODÈLES TOUT FAITS. VOUS N'EN AURIEZ PAS ICI?

- Des modèles tout faits ? Précisez?

La suite de leur échange laissa Rosie plus riche de pas mal d'argent, d'une place vide dans son armoire et de nombreuses questions, dont une importante qui ne lui vint à l'esprit qu'après coup: comment avait-il fait pour rentrer et sortir par une porte fermée à clef ?

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Shama était une môme des rues typiquement morporkienne. Elle arborait un museau sale mais enfantin, des cheveux en crinière brunasse, des yeux d'épagneul ker-gselzehcien et des mains agiles qui auraient pu faire d'elle une grande pianiste si elle n'avait pas décidé que le chapardage n'était pas plus rentable et amusant. Elle était juste assez jeune et touchante pour apitoyer le cœur des touristes de passage, et bien trop morpokienne pour ne pas en profiter. Quand on a sept ans physiquement et quatre-vingt-huit de cynisme, un tas d'opportunités s'offrent à vous.

Si on lui avait demandé si elle était malheureuse, elle vous aurait répondu d'un grand sourire "Ben pourquoi ça? J'suis vivante, ça suffit!" tout en vous faisant discrètement les poches. Et c'était vrai qu'elle était heureuse: une course poursuite de temps en temps n'était pas cher payée pour la liberté de faire ce qu'elle voulait, le droit de prendre tout ce qui lui faisait envie dans les poches des autres et la compagnie d'autres gamins aussi naïfs et candides qu'elle. Son bonheur ne tenait pas à grand chose.

Mais présentement, elle avait un problème, et qui concernait la seule chose au monde chère à son cœur. Et c'était un gros problème, presque une affaire discale pour elle.

-Mais regardez-la! Elle est toute nue! Elle a froid ! geignit-elle.

Par contre, pour les autres ...

- Arrête de chouiner, on va s'débrouiller avec ta Terrine.

-Térébenthine !

- Pareil.

- Mais ses vêtements !

- Pas grave, on dépouill'ra un gnome de ses fringues demain.

- Mais Térébenthine c'est une fille!

- Une gnomette alors" lui fut-il placidement répondu.

Devant l'indifférence des autres enfants, Shama se résigna à emmener Térébenthine à l'abri d'un bord de toit et à l'enrouler dans une vieille couverture de laine. Elle ne tenait pas à ce que sa poupée attrape froid.

Si elle attrapait le fils de Couturière qui lui avait volé sa robe, elle lui ferait passer le gout du pain et de tout ce qui nécessitait des dents pour être avalé!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Intéressons nous au cas de Lassis Carran ...

Enfin non, ne nous y intéressons pas trop. Il ne fait qu'un bref passage dans l'histoire. Tout ce qu'il y a à retenir de lui, c'est qu'il est épuisé, ruiné et meurtri, tout cela parce qu'un imbécile d'apprenti-voleur a fait son boulot en lui filant un grand coup de massue sur le crâne et en lui prenant toutes ses économies.

Oh, petit détail supplémentaire: il est mort, même s'il ne le sait pas encore. L'apprenti va être recalé en "vol à l'assommée".

- J'aurais dû la prendre, cette putain d'assurance ... maugrée-t-il en se relevant et en repartant. Oh oui, j'aurais dû, même si ça coutait 16 putains de piastres par an. Ce petit con aurait pu me fracasser le crâne ! On se crève le cul dans cette pourriture de ville, on économise son argent malhonnêtement gagné et un crétin vous saute dessus, vous fait des bleus et vous le pique! Ville de merde !

Au cas où vous en douteriez, Lassis était un Morpokien de souche.

Il cessa ses ronchonnements en apercevant une grande silhouette dans l'ombre un peu plus loin.

Vêtue d'une grande robe violette tellement pleine de froufrous et de frifris qu'elle devait tenir toute seule, une demoiselle attendait. Son visage était caché sous un grand chapeau mauve, et elle s'appuyait sur un grand bâton agrémenté de nœuds de soie de la même teinte. Elle rapellait une de ces mini-bergères de porcelaine imaginées par des citadins purs et durs qui ignoraient tout de l'avantage du pantalon grossier pour courir après les brebis égarées.

Lassis se décida à tenter sa chance. Après tout, il avait déjà été assommé par un grand coup de gourdin; même en mettant toute sa force dans une gifle elle ne pourrait pas faire plus de dégats. Et puis, après une journée aussi pourrie, il pouvait toujours espérer un peu de réconfort, non?

Il s'approcha d'elle, se tint le plus droit possible (ce qui ne faisait qu'un métre soixante-sept, autant dire qu'il n'arrivait même pas à l'épaule de la robe) et commença de sa voix la plus charmeuse:

- Salut beauté. T'es libre ce soaaaaaaaaaaargh ...

La "beauté" le regardait en face, et Lassis ne s'attendait pas du tout à ca. Il s'écroula, ses jambes ayant visiblement décidées que courir ne servait à rien, même en partant à point.

- NON. ET DE TOUTE FACON, VOUS ETES DEJA PRIS.

La Faucheuse abattit sa Faux.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

- Bonsoir Maitre. Comment Allez-v ... Aaaaaaaah...

- BONSOIR ALBERT.

- Aaaaaaaaaah ....

- COUI COUIIIIIIIIIIII !

- BONSOIR A TOI AUSSI. ALBERT, LE DINER EST PRET ?

- Aaaaaaaaaah ...

- ALBERT? CA VA? TU AS L'AIR UN PEU BIZARRE.

- Vous ... Vous ....

- C'EST LE DÉCOLLETÉ, C'EST CA? JE SAIS, CE N'EST PAS TRES BEAU, MAIS AS TU DEJA ESSAYE DE FAIRE TENIR UN SOUTIEN GORGE SUR UN SQUELETTE ?

- SNH SNH SNH !

- C'est ... Mais que ... Non mais ...

- MOI OUI. ET CA NE TIENT PAS.

- SNH SNH SNH !

- Mais ... mais que ...

-ET PUIS TU AS VU CETTE COULEUR ? LA COUTURIERE DIT QUE C'EST "PARME", MAIS J'AURAIS PENSE A "MYRTILLES ET FRAMBOISES ÉCRASÉES", MOI.

- Gneuhhh ....

- SNH SNH SNH !

- ET EN PLUS C'EST ASSORTI AU PETIT NOEUD SUR LA FAUX, TU AS VU ?

- Petit n ... ? Vous avez mis un petit noeud sur ... ? Oh mes Dieux …

- C'EST MIGNON NON?

- SNH SNH SNH *HIC* !

- Euh Maitre ... Euh ...

- ALBERT, JE VOUDRAIS TE FAIRE REMARQUER QUELQUE CHOSE.

- Oui ?

- C'EST "MAITRESSE", PAS "MAITRE".

- SNH *HIC*SNH SNH SNH *HIC* SNH *HIC* !

- ET DONNE QUELQUE CHOSE A LA COUINEUSE, ELLE A LE HOQUET.

- SNS S... COUI *HIC*?

- A la Couineuse ?

- OUI. C'EST UNE PART DE MOI, NON ?

- .... *HIC*

- Oula ...

- AU FAIT, JE LUI AI TROUVE UNE ROBE A SA TAILLE. JE L'AI PRISE SUR UNE POUPÉE QUI TRAINAIT. TU L'AIDERAS A L'ENFILER ?

- ....

- ....

- TIENS, SON HOQUET LUI EST PASSE.

- ... Ecoutez Maitre ...

- MAITRESSE.

- ... je vais appeler Suzanne. Je pense que vous devriez discuter avec elle. De toute urgence. Pour le bien de tout le monde. Ne bougez pas, hein ?!


	3. Affaire de famille

_**Titre: **__Affaire de famille._

_**Disclaimer: **__Bande de sadiques, vous aimez me faire répéter que je ne possède rien de tout ce que j'utilise ?_

_**Note de l'auteur**_:_ Disons que ça se passe pendant __Olive-Oued__ ... _

L'homme était suspendu à un des toits d'Ankh-Morpock, trois membres dans le vide et une main désespérément agrippée à la gouttière.

Mauvaise situation pour deux raisons :

Et d'un, il s'agit d'Ankh-Morpock la Puante, paradis de la crasse, des maladies bizarroïdes, des pigeons malpropres et des saucisses dans un petit pain de Planteur. S'il arrivait à détacher sa main de l'épais tapis de moisissures, l'homme aurait intérêt à se laver, décrasser, détartrer, voire s'amputer de la main s'il ne voulait pas voir un éco-système insolite se développer sur son avant-bras

Ce qui nous amène au deux : si l'homme arrivait à arracher sa main à la couche spongieuse, il avait de fortes chances de venir en aide aux physiciens Disque-mondiens en vérifiant la loi des éclaboussures, qui énonce que "plus on tombe de haut, plus grande est la tache résultante et plus les témoins risquent de rendre leur petit déjeuner et d'agrandir la tache précédemment formée".

Le seul bon coté de cette situation, c'est que cet homme ne pouvait subir qu'un seul de ces désagréments à la fois.

A coté du primate évolué qui aimerait probablement fusionner avec ses ancêtres simiesques pour regrimper sur ce **** de toit, un visiteur s'impatientait.

- BON VOUS POURRIEZ VOUS DEPECHER ? JE SUIS ATTENDU AILLEURS MOI.

Inconscient de l'impatience de son visiteur non désiré, l'homme se balançait et essayait de ne surtout pas lâcher. Son bras commença à trembler, et ses doigts à glisser sournoisement avec la sueur qu'il produit sous l'effort et la peur. Ses muscles se tétanisèrent, il ne tiendrait plus longtemps.

Un cri retentit derrière lui: "C'est bon !"

Sans s'accorder un instant de réflexion, l'homme lâcha tout et se soumit aux désirs de Dame Gravité. Celle-ci, probablement aussi impatiente que le Faucheur de faire son boulot, ne lui octroya pas le don de lévitation, même s'il n'y avait qu'une chance sur un million pour que cela se produise.

Le sol se précipita à sa rencontre..

Et la chute s'arrêta violemment.

- OH NON ...

Affalé dans un matelas tellement moelleux qu'il n'arriverait jamais à en ressortir tout seul, l'homme toujours vivant lutta, redressa la tête au prix de nombreuses contorsions et hurla : " Venez m'aider à sortir ! Y'a du désinfectant dans le coin ?"

Dans une pièce éclairée à la bougie, deux hommes étaient face à face. Le premier était l'infortuné acrobate précédemment vu, le second une espèce de caricature de noble étranger : costume chic, accent étranger, et moustache tellement fournie qu'elle pourrait servir de paillasson.

- Mouahahahahah, je vous avais prrrrrrévenu mon ami ! Le jourrrrrr où vous m'avez trrrrrrrahi, je vous avais dit que vous me le paierrrrrriez...

Mélo-dramatiquement, le moustachu leva l'arbalète qu'il tenait à la main, et l'arma.

- Et ce jour est venu ! Adieu !

Tchac.

- ENFIN ! fit une silhouette qui venait d'apparaître.

L'homme visé recula d'un pas sous le choc, et baissa la tête vers le carreau d'arbalète qui dépassait de son ventre. Sa main effleura l'empennage comme pour se convaincre de sa réalité; dans un geste mélodramatique, il s'écroula sur ses genoux, tendit ses doigts tachés de sang vers son agresseur et s'écroula, les bras en croix.

- Coupez ! fit une voix venue de nulle part.

La scène se transforma subtilement : le moustachu jeta son arbalète déchargée et posa un genou à terre à coté de celui qu'il venait d'abattre.

"Hey Lus, ça va ?, demanda t il d'une voix désormais dénuée de tout accent étranger. Lus ?

Le cadavre répondit par un grommellement.

-Ouf ! Un moment, j'ai cru qu'j'avais raté le coussin plein de confiture de fraise !

- A DEUX CENTIMETRES PRES ET C'ETAIT BON ..., fit tristement remarquer une silhouette en noir dans un coin.

"Choc des épées, rencontres des titans."

Enfin, vu la taille respective des épées et des hommes, on devrait plutôt dire "Choc des épées titanesques, rencontre des ... rencontre." Et vu le poids des armes, l'adversaire du trompe-la-mort risquait moins de le taillader que de le tabasser.

Et après l'assaut au cours duquel on assista à un épisode mémorable de jonglage avec cinq fleurets et une magnifique projection de coutelas les yeux bandés, l'homme s'écroula dans un "Argleglglglaaaaa" du plus bel effet, victime apparemment d'un revers de lame du coté gauche.

- Elle est bonne, on la garde !" hurla une voix proche. "On passe à la scène suivante : la course contre les piranhas affamés !"

- MAIS ARRETEZ DE LE GARDER !" gémit une voix inaudible pour la majorité des êtres vivants, alors que l'homme se relevait, visiblement peu emballé à l'idée d'aller piquer une tête dans le bassin rempli de charmants exemples de la faune carnivore Extrême-Bordienne.

Après une énième scène de pirouettes, saltos arrière et doubles vrilles avant au milieu de l'armurerie de la Guilde des Assassins, pendant qu'un groupe de ninja lui jetait toutes sortes de choses pointues dessus...

- UNE CHANCE PAREILLE, C'EST IMPOSSIBLE. CA VA FORCEMENT TOURNER.

Après une scène soi-disant comique avec des clowns armés de seaux de chaux blanche, de trois camemberts bien faits, d'un canard en plastique jaune coincoinant et d'une échelle assommeuse...

- MAIS COMMENT UN HUMAIN PEUT-IL SURVIVRE A CA ? CE N'EST PAS NORMAL !

Après qu'on l'ait poussé dans l'Ankh, avec des poids d'une dizaine de kilo aux pieds, et qu'il en soit sorti indemne (à l'exception de semelles de chaussures rongées) ...

- LE DERNIER VAMPIRE JETE DANS L'ANKH S'EST DECOMPOSE A SON CONTACT. COMMENT FAIT-IL POUR ... ?

Après "une petite explosion inoffensive" supervisée par la Guilde des Alchimistes, et qui faillit par conséquent raser le quartier ...

- JE L'AURAI UN JOUR ! JE L'AURAI !

Et c'est finalement une arête de poisson qui eut raison du cascadeur intrépide.

Alors qu'il se trouvait dans la loge en train de relire les contrats qu'on lui proposait (avec entre autres comme propositions de situations : faire visiter une usine de boudin à des vampires, aller déguster d'authentiques "stiks de viande idantifiée" à l'Antre de Harna, un restaurant typiquement morporkien, ou jouer les mimes devant le palais du Patricien) tout en dégustant un sandwich au thon, une arête innocemment (hem hem) placée là par le Destin décida d'aller prendre résidence au fond de sa gorge.

Aussitôt l'homme lâcha tout pour essayer de déloger l'importune de là.

Las, l'arête avait l'air de bien se sentir chez elle là-dedans, et décida 1) de signer un bail métaphorique pour la prochaine éternité et 2) de virer tout l'air squatteur qui voulait entrer par là, et ce sans même lui avoir demandé poliment auparavant, le vil fraudeur.

Inutile de vous décrire le combat acharné de l'homme contre l'arrête, ses pénibles tentatives pour déloger de là la locataire et sa chute finale contre le plancher alors que cette fichue écharde s'incruste et s'accroche comme une moule à son rocher. Contentons de passer à la suite : une ombre transparente au dessus de son ancien corps, se jurant de devenir végétarien.

- ENCORE VOUS ?

Surgi d'on ne sait où, un squelette en robe noire apparait au centre de la pièce, une faux à la main. Il jette un regard au fantôme, au cadavre, avant de revenir sur le fantôme et de lâcher un : "ENFIN !". Même si la voix reste monocorde, on sent comme un accent de fierté dans le ton. Plus ou moins étonné par l'apparition, l'homme essaie de... euh... entamer la conversation ?

- Euh... Vous êtes la Mort non ? Mais on s'est déjà rencontré, vous êtes sûr ?

- OH OUI, HUMAIN. TROP, TROP SOUVENT. VOUS SAVEZ LE NOMBRE DE FOIS OU J'AI DÛ VENIR ICI VOUS REGARDER VOUS FAIRE ECRABOUILLER, TRANSPERCER, ECRASER, CHUTER DE TREIZE ETAGES, NOYER, PROJETER, AVALER PAR UN TROLL GEANT, BRÛLER, ET JE NE SAIS QUOI ENCORE ?

- Quarante-deux fois ce mois-ci ? A peu près ?" avança l'homme.

- LA QUESTION N'EST PAS LA. C'EST HAUTEMENT EXASPERANT POUR MOI.

- Bah, c'est ... Enfin c'était mon boulot quand même. On frôle forcément la Mort quand on est cascadeur.

- ET BIEN VOUS NE DEVRIEZ PAS, HUMAIN. C'EST COMME SI VOUS INVITIEZ QUELQU'UN POUR DEJEUNER AVEC VOUS ET LE LAISSIEZ...

- Euh... Rincevent en fait. " glissa timidement le fraichement-décédé.

- ... ATTENDRE DEVANT VOTRE PORTE SANS JAM-" Le Faucheur interrompit sa métaphore alambiquée. "VOUS AVEZ DIT QUOI ?

- Quoi, quoi ?

- POURQUOI ME PARLEZ-VOUS DE RINCEVENT ?

- Bah c'est mon nom. Rincevent, Poelus Rincevent, mais j'aime pas mon prénom. Enfin si vous préférez continuer avec "humain" allez-y hein. C'est vous qu'êtes du bon coté de la faux, pas moi.

Silence de Mort.

- VOUS ETES LIE A RINCEVENT ?

- Bah, c'est mon nom. Mais de là à dire que j'y suis lié ...

- JE PARLE DU MAGE RINCEVENT, expliqua le squelette.

- Le ma-... Oh, je vois. Un grand machin en robe crasseuse, qui a l'air d'un crayon rouge mal taillé avec son chapeau ?

- C'EST CA.

Le cascadeur émit un espèce de petit rire, plus d'excuse que de de franche gaieté.

- Alors c'est un de mes neveux, j'l'appelle "Turlututu". Rapport au chapeau pointu, v'voyez", précisa-t-il devant le manque de réaction de son interlocuteur face à ce qu'il estimait être une plaisanterie hautement désopilante." Mais pourquoi vous demandez ça ?

- DIS ALBERT ...

- Oui maitre ?

- RAPELLE MOI COMMENT ON DEVIENT MAGE

- Pardon ?  
- RAPELLE MOI COMMENT ON DEVIENT MAGE.

- Hein ?

- RAPELLE MOI CO...

- J'ai saisi, j'ai saisi ! Mais vous savez déjà ça ! Un mage, c'est le huitième fils d'un huitième fils. Pourquoi vous me posez la question ?

- PARCE QUE J'ESPERAIS ME TROMPER.

- ...

- ALBERT ?

- Quoi encore ?

- COMMENT FAIT-ON POUR PLEURER ?

- M... ? Vous n'allez pas bien ? Et puis pourquoi vous voudriez pleurer d'abord ?

- QUINZE ALBERT. IL Y A AU MOINS ENCORE QUINZE RINCEVENT EN LIBERTE ! QUINZE ! C'EST HORRIBLE ! JE N'Y ARRIVERAI JAMAIS ! QUINZE !

_**Pour vous faire adopter par les Rincevents et désesperer encore un peu plus le Faucheur, cliquez sur le petit bouton Review et laissez-y nom, prénom, et code de carte banc... non, en fait, un petit mot pour l'auteur ça serait déjà bien. **_


	4. Délice mortel

_Titre__ : Délice mortel_

_Disclaimer__ : Quoi, quelqu'un tient absolument à récupérer la Mort pour lui ? Mais l'est fou ! _

_Note__ : Vu que ça fait des mois que je séche sur une histoire mêlant Conina, Nigel et une tarte aux pommes, j'ai craqué et me suis rabattue sur mon souffre-douleur favori : ce bon vieux Faucheur. Le pauvre (ou pas) !_

_Correcteur/trice__ : illapa_

_

* * *

_

Le mort l'attendait dans sa bibliothéque.

Un sourire si large aux lèvres qu'on s'attendait à ce qu'il se croise par derrière, le fraichement-décédé le regarda arriver. Il entonna d'une voix excitée :" Ca marche ! J'ai quelque chose à regarder, et je le vois parfaitement ! "

Le Faucheur n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude d'être accueilli aussi joyeusement. C'était louche ...

Pressentant que ce mort risquait de lui causer quelques problèmes, il attrapa sa faux et lui en assena un coup rapide, avant que l'autre ne trouve une moyen de le tourner en bourrique.

- Mais j'aurai préféré quelque chose de plus excitant", fit le spectre en s'estompant.

Il attendit quelques secondes, se disant que quelque chose allait forcément lui tomber dessus. C'était trop facile.

Il regarda autour de lui: la pièce était littéralement tapissée de livres. Un papier peint de fascicules près du bureau, un dallage de romans défraichis, et même quelques encyclopédies collées au plafond, soit qu'elles traitent de magie, soit que le papier soit du "papier collant" **(1). **Certains des ouvrages étaient tellement vieux qu'on risquait de retrouver une dédicace sur la page de garde comme "A mon ami le plus fidèle, signé Tyrannosaurus Rex" , et on ne parlait là que de ceux du dessus des piles. La lumière du jour elle-même donnait l'impression d'être fatiguée, vieillie, de prendre son temps pour éclairer tous les recoins parce que, jeune photon, de son temps à elle il y'a avait vraiment des recoins, et vraiment une raison de les éclairer, quelque chose de plus important qu'un minable cadavre de bibliophile enseveli sous les incunables!

Non, décidément, rien ne faisait mine de l'attaquer/le supplier/ lui faire perdre le crâne dans cette pièce. Il avait réussi à échapper aux ennuis.

Cependant, un des livres avait l'air bien plus récent que les autres. Il était posé en évidence sur le bureau, juste à coté d'une tarte entamée de couleur orange, et si la Mort avait eu un peu d'imagination, il aurait pu remarquer que l'ouvrage béait d'une façon particulièrement suggestive ...

Il attrapa le livre, curieux. C'était la seule chose qui avait l'air de dater du millénaire actuel dans cette pièce. Et c'était juste un livre, rien qui puisse l'inquiéter. Certainement.

Il en parcourut une page ou deux.

Puis il revint à la couverture.

Et retourna feuilleter l'intérieur. Il dut retourner l'ouvrage une ou deux fois pour regarder les images.

- DE LA CUISINE ? HUM ...

* * *

Albert contempla le Faucheur en essayant de ne pas broncher. Difficile, vu que celui-ci avait enfilé un tablier de cuisine parsemé de taches multicolores, toutes aussi peu appétissantes les unes que les autres. Jamais la mention "JE SUIS MORT DE FAIM" écrit dessus par un petit rigolo n'avait semblé aussi peu drôle.

De l'autre coté de la table, le squelette attendait patiemment que son serviteur prenne place devant son assiette.

Ce n'était pas un mauvais patron. L'avait juste un peu tendance à s'ennuyer et à singer les humains. Et cette activité-ci était bien moins dangereuse que certaines qu'il avait déjà tentées.

- De la cuisine ?

- OUI. JE VOULAIS CHANGER DU CURRY. ET PUIS CA AVAIT L'AIR AMUSANT A FAIRE.

Albert regarda d'un air circonspect le plat. Quelque chose à l'intérieur lui rendit son regard.

- C'est quoi ?

- C'EST APPELE DE LA BOUILLE-A-BAISE.

- De la bouille-à-baise ? Répéta lentement Albert.

Il était Ankh-Morpokien, et la bouille-à-baise était un plat connu dans cette contrée où on considérait que la haute cuisine, c'était ce qui ne se sauvait pas de son assiette ou qui du moins ne se défendait pas quand on essayait de l'attraper de sa fourchette. En général, le poisson de la Bouille-à-baise ne se débattait pas trop une fois dans l'estomac** (2). **

Allez, pour faire plaisir au maitre ... Ca ne pouvait pas être pire que la fois où il avait grignoté des cacahuétes au Tambour rafistolé et où celles-ci avaient décidé de jouer aux montagnes russes jusqu'à réaliser un triple salto avant avec réception dans le verre de Darren-l'Ecorcheur, son voisin de pochtronnerie. Au moins ici, il ne pouvait pas mourir et n'avait pas de voisin désireux de lui arracher l'oreille avec les dents.

- D'accord" soupira-t-il en s'asseyant en face de son assiette.

Le Faucheur lui servit une grosse louche de sa préparation avec un _Schlomp_ fort peu appétissant. Sur le haut du tas, deux huitres en piteuse condition contaient fleurette à une perche ankhienne, reconnaissable à ses nageoires en foret**. (3)**

- JE ME SUIS DONNE DU MAL. J'AI DU ALLER CHERCHER LES EPICES LOIN, IL N'Y AVAIT RIEN A PART DU CURRY EN CUISINE. PAS DE GINGEMBRE, DE CANNELLE OU DE GIROFLE. ET POUR TROUVER DES HUITRES FRAICHES ET DU POISSON-BANDE, J'AI DU ME FOURNIR A GENUA.

Albert hocha la tête, se retenant de lui signaler que sa mère, quand elle préparait ce plat, se contentait d'y mettre tout ce qui était porteur d'écailles, dépourvu de dents et ne sentait pas trop, sans y ajouter quoi que ce soit pour cach... pour nuancer ce délicat pot-pourri piscicole.

Il attrapa sa fourchette, piqua une des huitres romantiques et, respirant un bon coup, il se l'enfonça dans la bouche. Il machouilla ...

- C'est bon, lâcha-t-il, surpris.

- VRAIMENT ?

Albert attrapa fermement sa fourcette et attaqua le reste de sa platrée. Entre deux coups de couvert, il postillonna : " Oh oui. Ca me rappelle ce que ma maman me mettait dans l'assiette, mais en différent si vous voyez c'que j'veux dire. En meilleur"

- NON JE NE VOIS PAS.

- C'est pas grave. C'est bon. J'peux avoir du rab ?

Il tendit son assiette ; le Faucheur la lui re-remplit.

- Très bon. Très très bon. J'ai l'estomac qui ronronne, on dirait. Ca vibre, et ça remonte dans le corps. Et puis c'est un peu ... poivré.

- J'AI MIS UNE PINCEE DE POIVRE.

- Une pincée seulement ? Bah j'ai chaud. Trop de poivre, j'suis sûr. Et peut-être du piment non ?

Albert virait doucement au rouge-tomate. Il tira sur son col de chemise de sa main libre.

- EUH, NON. IL EN FALLAIT ?

- Il doit y avoir quelque chose là dedans."insista le sorcier, en reposant sa fourchette d'une main pas très ferme. "J'suis en chaleur là. Et j'ai comme mes vêtements qui rapetissent ...

- IL Y A DES INGREDIENTS QUI FONT RETRECIR LES VETEMENTS ? JE SAIS QUE LE BOIS BANDE EST UTILISE EN TEINTURE, MAIS EN CUISINE CA NE DEVRAIT PAS AVOIR D'EFFET NON ?

De ses mains tremblantes, le serviteur attrapa le bord de la table et se raidit, tentant de controler ses gestes.

- Je crois que l'important, là, tout de suite, c'est de penser à des choses froides. Très froides. Très très très froides ! Comme ... Euh ... L'hiver !

- ALBERT ? TU FUMES ? C'EST NORMAL ?" fit remarquer le Faucheur.

- Flocons de neige. Azote liquide." Sa voix se pressait de plus en plus, rappelant vaguement le compte à rebours d'un quelconque engin explosif s'approchant du zéro (et de la coupure pub) "Lacs glacés ! Mares gelées ! Bonnefem- non, bonhomme de neige ! Bonhomme-de-neige-dressé, avec-une-carotte-bien-pointue... Nooooon, pas-ça ! ...

- BOULES DE NEIGE ? " Lui proposa le Faucheur, regardant son serviteur en train de déboutonner sa chemise.

- C'est-ç ... Non, pasdesboules ! Noooon !

La chaise se renversa, et ce qui semblait être un homme ayant des vapeurs (au sens propre du terme) se rua hors de la cuisine. Une chemise resta une seconde en suspens avant de voleter doucement jusqu'à la chaise.

- ALBERT ? ALBERT ... ZUT IL EST PARTI. AMUSANT CA, ON DIRAIT QUE SA CHEMISE EST ROUSSIE. BON, VOYONS CE QUE JE POURRAIS FAIRE DEMAIN ... OH TIENS? UNE BRANLANTE AUX FRAISES ? CA A L'AIR SIMPLE ... MAIS QUE REPRESENTENT LES DESSINS ?

**

* * *

1)** La plante de base, le Scotcham Commenjmendébarassum, passe pour être plus collante qu'une moule des rochers après une marée blanche de colle extra-forte, plus accrochante encore que le sparadrap du Capitaine Haddock. Inutile de vous dire que l'expression "bloquer sur un passage" en littérature est à prendre au sens propre, dans ce cas-ci.

**2)** On racontait néanmoins l'histoire de Penchant Ramon qui, après avoir mangé un demi-kilo d'anchois extra frais, finit par s'apercevoir que deux d'entre eux avaient survécu dans son estomac et y fondé leur petite famille piscicole. C'était normal après tout: ils avaient de la place, de la nourriture qui tombait du ciel et un milieu moins acide que l'Ankh pour se reproduire. Autant prendre du bon temps puisqu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire.  
Cette histoire est à classer dans les légendes urbaines. Presque à coup sûr. Et le fait que la famille Ramon aie fait depuis fortune dans les pizzas aux anchois est une coincidence. Sûrement.

**(3)** Contrainte évolutive. L'Ankh est sans doute le seul fleuve au monde assez solide pour que le Guet puisse tracer à sa surface les contours d'un cadavre. Alors, allez nager là-dedans sans matériel d'excavation, vous !

**

* * *

Ca plane pour moi, ou-ou-ou-ouh / Quand j'ai des r'viou-ou-ou-ou !**

_Pour empêcher un cyclone, envoyez une review à l'auteur. Ou alors un Assassin, mais en tout cas faites-la taire !_


End file.
